PAW Patrol The Movie: Remenants Of The Past
by moonrose221
Summary: First of two precursors to my up coming Project. Global Response: Unit Paw. This is the start of the biggest multiverse cross series.
1. Chapter 1

PAW Patrol The Movie 1: Remenants Of The Past

_**Many years ago, there was a pair of young heroes.**_

_**Ryo Sanada and Natsumi Shirogane.**_

_**The two were a devastating pair.**_

_**To the point their enemies feared their tempers.**_

_**One day, they fell in love.**_

_**Ryo changed his name to Kasai Motomiya in an effort to be free from a near forced marriage.**_

_**The two heroes soon married and had three children**_

_**First one daughter by the name of Juniper**_

_**Then a pair of twins Davinia and Ryusei.**_

_**The two were in Angel Grove during what was called the Countdown to Destruction.**_

_**Juniper was found dead.**_

_**Kasai and Natsumi were believed to have been destroyed to the point nothing was left of them.**_

_**Davinia was adopted by Tommy and Kimberly Oliver and renamed Demiyah.**_

_**Ryusei was adopted by Ryan and Kara Steele and renamed Ryder.**_

_**Neither twin knew of the other until now.**_

_**But it isn't because of the database to reunite families from Countdown.**_

_**No.**_

_**It's because of a Pup named Zuma.**_

Chapter 1: Adventure Bay. A New Start!:

A young girl who was twelve years old looks out the car window. She hears her mom ask, "Are you excited to be living in a new town honey?" The girl replies, "Yeah I am. Maybe I can make some real friends. Not fake ones like the Digidestined save for Ken, Cody, Joe, and Mimi turned out to be. I can't believe they were using me for my power! That's low." Her father replied, "I can't blame you for thinking like you are Demiyah. I'm disgusted at their mind sets. Real heroes don't do that! They stand by their fellows and comrades." Demiyah as she was now known as said, "Your right dad. I just hope Adventure Bay will be a good change for all of us."

As Demiyah and her parents pulled up to their new house they saw the movers already begining to unload things. Demiyah's father, Tommy directed the movers. Even directing where they need to put Demiyah's things for her workshop. By the time it hit lunch time, the house was nearly unpacked. All that was left was Tommy's study and Demiyah's workshop. But the family of three decided to go to the cafe they saw in town and get lunch before they tackled those projects.

The family of three went into town and drove up to Porter's Cafe. They got out of their car and were about to go in when Demiyah heard a familiar voice. "Come on dudes! Last one in is a rotten pup treat!" Demiyah froze and asked uncertain, "Zuma?" The owner of the voice a chocolate lab pup by name of Zuma said, "Yeah who's...Oh my gosh! Demiyah?! I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing in Adventure Bay?" Demiyah reached down to pet Zuma and said, "My family just moved here. My parents work up at the new outpost just outside of town. There's a new Ranger team nearby so the Rangers wanted some of their best close in case the team needed back up or relief squads. We're mostly working near Harwood County well, my parents are. I'm finishing school online before getting an official assignment." A boy who was Demiyah's age walked up and a grey mixed breed pup said, "Ryder, I might be crazy, but that girl looks like you." The boy, Ryder said, "Okay that's just wierd. But who are you? How do you know Zuma?" Demiyah blushed and said, "I'm Demiyah Oliver. I was Zuma's owner before he joined the PAW Patrol. I swear my mom brags about him at PTA meetings because she can get away with it. She has a ton of photos even some that are way embarrassing." Chase a german shepherd giggled, "Sounds to me like your mother is acting like a proud parent." Tommy chuckled, "Kim does. She's bragged to the members of the PTA in Reefside and the parent group back in Odaibah about both Zuma and Demiyah. I swear when we adopted him, we ended up with two kids. Not our daughter and a pet. Zuma is considered the second Oliver child." Demiyah piped up, "Third, there's JD too dad." Tommy rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean honey." Demiyah and Zuma giggled and said at the same time, "Sure you meant it Dad." Zuma blushed as Demiyah laughed. A dalmatian pup said, "Wow Zuma. Pet parent is not accurate with what you said."

Ryder chuckled and the two groups went inside to eat. Demiyah and her parents were talking about what they needed to finish doing at the house after they ate. Artemis had been fed before going for food themselves. However, Demiyah got a phone call from the Power Rangers outpost.

(**Demiyah**, _Wes_)

**Hello?**

_Demiyah, it's Wes._

**Oh hi Wes. What's up?**

_Demiyah, you got a hit._

**I what?!**

_You got a hit. In the database. I need you down here ASAP._

**I can't believe it.**

_I couldn't either when I saw the results. See you soon kid._

**Kay Wes. See you in a bit. Bye.**

_Bye._

Kimberly, Tommy, and even Zuma looked at her as Demiyah said in shock, "I got a hit in the Countdown Database." Tommy, Kimberly, and Zuma's eyes widened in shock. They knew how much hope Demiyah still held after waiting for almost thirteen years. They knew how bad she wanted to find her family. Even though she was adopted legally by the Olivers, Demiyah at the very least wanted to know where she came from.

Watching the Oliver's leave was Mayor Humdinger. He used a back door in the database from an associate who lost his cousin and found the result, "Oh this is good. This is perfect! This is my best plan ever. Now to call an old friend." As Humdinger put his new plan into action, back at the Lookout, Ryder was laying on his bed thinking about his adopted parents. Sure they weren't in Adventure Bay all too often. His care was usually left to his dad's former sensei Tao Chong. The man who practically raised his father after his grandfather Tyler went missing. He idly wondered what his birth family was like. Were they nice? Why was he adopted? Was his family alive? Were they dead? He just didn't know.

Inside the Catastrophe Pit, Mayor Humdinger was addressing his six kittens. Charlie, Ricky, Reece, Maxwell, Zhane, and Serena. "I'm telling you kitties this will be genius! Once I get Demiyah and Ryder hating each other. My old friend will kidnap the PAW Patrol pups and we can take over Adventure Bay unchecked! Oh Hubert Humdinger you are a genius!" Reece whispered to Zhane, "Is he for real?" Zhane replied, "Your guess is as good as mine bro." Humdinger said, "Zhane, Reece what are you two saying back there?!" The Grey recycling kitten said hesitantly, "That I can't believe we may have a fail proof plan to end the PAW Patrol sir." Zhane said fearfully, "Yeah. I was saying it's a great idea." Humdinger said, "Well then, carry on. Time to put my plan into action."

At the Lookout Ryder got a text on his Pup Pad to meet outside of town. Hopping on his ATV, he drove out of town close to Foggy Bottom. Ryder took off his helmet and saw, "Mayor Humdinger. What do you want?" Humdinger said, "Is that any way to treat the man who has some important information for you." Ryder said confused, "What do you mean you have important information? I don't see how you could have any information I would want. I'm leaving." Ryder was about to drive off when Humdinger said, "Not even information about your real family?" Ryder turned around and said in shock, "What do you mean? I'm an orphan who was adopted by my parents." Humdinger said, "Yes, but Demiyah Oliver was recently DNA matched to someone. She was the only one of her family to do so. And the person she DNA matched with was you Ryder." Ryder said uncertain, "Me? But that would mean her parents are..." Humdinger said, "I know this must be tough to accept, but there's bound to be a good reason they abandoned you." Ryder said, "My family wouldn't abandon me! There has to be a good reason." Humdinger replied, "Well let's look at the facts. They clearly didn't mention you when I went to pick up kitty treats from the store and heard them mention their children. The adults work for the Power Rangers so they had the means to find you long before now. They didn't seem shocked you were here as if they knew where you ended up. So that leaves only one option. They abandoned you and weren't the least bit remourseful about it. Clearly, they never told Demiyah or they lied to her about you." Ryder seemed in denial as he said, "It couldn't be. It just couldn't be." Humdinger walked off but not before saying, "If I were you Ryder I'd confront them or just up and leave Adventure Bay."

Two weeks later, Humdinger recieved a call and the caller only said, "We have the pups. Begin the final phase. Destroying the Lookout."


	2. Chapter 2

PAW Patrol The Movie 1: Remenants Of The Past

Chapter 2: Lookout Destroyed? Demiyah's Worry and Ryder's Confrontation:

In the two weeks following Ryder's meeting with Humdinger, he was in a bad mood. His bad mood got even worse when he saw Demiyah Oliver. He snarled, "Go away. I don't want to talk to someone who lives with people who abandon their children." Demiyah blinked, "Is this about Zuma? My parents did not abandon him. He made the choice to leave and we accepted it. Speaking of where is he?" Ryder said coldly, "I wasn't talking about Zuma. I mean that you and I are blood related and Tommy and Kimberly never told you about me!" Demiyah blinked, "That's what this is about? Ryder, dude I just barely found this out. My parents didn't even know."

Ryder yelled furiously, "How could they not know! Your related to them aren't you?!" Demiyah said, "You think I'm blood related to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver? So wait, you honestly think my parents are your real parents? Dude, I'm not even related to them by any means. Just like you I was adopted. Our DNA was matched in the Countdown Orphans Database. Only kids, teens, and some animals DNA were put in that database. Ryder, my DNA was there in hopes to find some blood family. So I could say, 'Hey my family might not be normal but it's still mine.' Why are you acting so mean?"

Ryder didn't really know what to say to her after what she said. Then he realized, "I was lied to?" Demiyah asked, "Who told you my parents were your parents?" Ryder replied, "Mayor Hubert Humdinger of Foggy Bottom." Demiyah growled, "I hate that quiznak. He keeps messing with others and using them to get his way." Ryder said, "I still don't see how we could be alike Demiyah." Demiyah giggled, "Zuma seemed to see what you don't yet. Sisi Ni Sawa." Ryder asked perplexed, "What does that mean?" Demiyah laughed, "It's Swahili. It means we're the same." Ryder said, "I doubt we're alike."

Ryder: _You think that life is one big game_

_You joke, you laugh, you take no blame_

_I'm telling you there's just no way that you're the same_

Demiyah: _You got to look past what you see_

_Try not to judge so easily_

_Believe it or not your a lot like me_

_I say believe it or not your a lot like me_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _I hear what your saying but you need to explain_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Maybe you laugh_

_Maybe I Purr_

_But take a look under the fur_

At the word 'fur' her cat features popped out.

_Deep in our Heart_

_Is what matters for sure_

_Cause we both know a higher call_

_Like every creature big and small_

_The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all_

_The Circle of Life will guide us all_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _Though you follow your heart and I follow my mind_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Ryder and Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Ryder: _Never thought that we'd see eye to eye_

Demiyah: _I can't imagine why_

_It's very easy if you try_

Ryder: _Still to me their brand new thoughts_

_Not to judge a hero by their start_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

Demiyah and Ryder: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

_Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

_At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Ryder said, "I was wrong about you Demiyah. I guess we do act alike. But I need to think about all of this. So I'm going inside the Lookout to sit down. But you do raise a good point. Where are the pups?" He pulls out his Pup Pad to call the pups. "Pups? Pups come in!" A mans voice said, "So sorry. My test subjects can't answer right now. Never try again." Ryder went to go inside the Lookout when there was an explosion.

Demiyah screamed, "RYDER!" She began to dig through the remains of the Lookout and began hoping, 'Oh please let him be okay. We just found each other. I can't lose him!' She moved a large chunk of metal and found Ryder bleeding. She scooped him up in her arms and began to run using her superspeed to a cave. She pressed her hand against a strange shaped rock and a door opened up. She carried Ryder into the room and laid him down on a trundle bed. He asked weakly, "Where are we?" Demiyah said, "My workshop. Specifically in the small med bay. Someone blew up the Lookout. Your hurt but as far as I see there are some small cuts and one bigger cut on your stomach. I couldn't heal it without risking internal damage. So I'll have to treat you here. I saw one of Humdinger's Kitten Catastrophe Crew members close to the Lookout when it blew. It was Marshall's counterpart on the team. He was laughing as if he was in on the Lookout being destroyed." Ryder said weakly, "Makes sense. But how are you going to treat my injury?" Demiyah said, "I'll have to give you stitches infused with Morphing Grid energy." Ryder tried to sit up and tell her no, but his stomach hurt too much. Demiyah ran her fingers through his brown hair and said, "I know Ryder. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible."

Outside of the Catastrophe Pit, Reece looked at Zhane in worry, "Zhane are you okay?" Zhane replied, "No I'm not Reece. I feel sick. Hubert was very blasse about destroying the PAW Patrol's Lookout. He even saw Ryder going inside and was okay with him dying. He wasn't the least bit remourseful about killing a kid! I'm not sure how much longer I can work for him Reece." Reece looked down and said, "I know bro. I know. If I wasn't sure they would dissmiss us, I would have joined the PAW Patrol." Zhane nodded slowly and laid down on the sand. Serena said in a very snarky tone, "What's your problem Zhane?" Reece said, "The kitty treats Zhane ate earlier aren't sitting too well. He felt like he was going to be sick. I offered to sit outside with him until he felt better."

Back at Demiyah's house, She gave Ryder a shot of painkillers. Ryder groaned as the needle went into his skin. He teared up and said, "Don't like needles. Bad experiences as a kid." Demiyah stroked her brother's hair gently, "I bet. But your my brother and I lvoe you. You can trust me." Ryder whimpered as she began stitching the wound up. A few moments later Ryder sat up slowly. "Why are the stitches glowing?" Demiyah said, "Their infused with Morphing Grid energy. Specifically the energy that grants the Rangers and those who tranform into forms similar to Rangers accelerated healing." Ryder sat all the way up and watched in shock at how his sister wrapped his stitches up properly. He said, "Now that my injury is taken care of how do we find the pups? Since the Lookout was destroyed I can't track them." Demiyah smirked, "You can't. But I can. You see Ryder, Zuma was taken from me quite a few times by evil idiots. So with his permission, I injected a specialized tracking device into his right shoulder. I can track it from here."

Demiyah pulled up her radar and to Ryder's amazement after about ten minutes, "Found them." Demiyah pulled up images from the Power Ranger network. Ryder asked, "What is that place?" Demiyah replied disgusted, "A Genomex lab. I would love to blow it to kingdom come. But I can't with the pups being in there. We'll have to be sneaky. And we're going to need Artemis' help." Going upstairs Ryder asked, "Okay. But how does your pet cat help.?" Demiyah giggled, "Just you watch brother mine. Just you watch."

Outside of the facility, Demiyah, Ryder, Artemis, and a medium sized warthog were hiding near where the guards and guard dogs were. Artemis quietly asked, "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" Demiyah said just as quiet, "Live bait." Artemis replied, "Good idea. Hey." Demiyah said, "Come on Artemis I need you to create a diversion." Artemis said irritated, "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula!" Ryder and Demiyah looked at each other and smiled.

Artemis and Kitai were in the bushes and deliberately made some noise. Causing the Guards and the Guard Dogs all German Shepherds to walk over to the bush. There was Artemis in a Lei, a grass skirt, and a flower in his ear. Everyone of them stared as Artemis began to sing

Artemis: _Luau!_

_If your hungry for a piece of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Kitai here_

_Cause he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get line_

_Are you achin?_

Kitai: _Yup yup yup_

Artemis: _For some bacon_

Kitai: _Yup yup yup_

Artemis: _He's a big pig_

Kitai: _Yup yup_

Artemis: _You could be a big pig too_

_Hoy!_

Artemis and Kitai ran as the German Shepherds and the Guards ran after them. Ryder laughed, "I can't believe he actually did that! I honestly thought he wouldn't." Demiyah giggled as they walked into the building. Thanks to Demiyah using her data computer, the cameras were on a loop. She cast a sleeping spell on the staff and they made their way to the lab where the pups were being held.

Demiyah and Ryder found the pups including Tracker and Everest inside a cage. Demiyah used a spell she was taught by a travelling sorcerer. "With two knocks, unlock." She snapped her fingers and knocked on the cage twice causing the door to swing open. Ryder commented, "You are so teaching me that later." Demiyah grinned brightly and replied, "Oh of course brother mine."

Getting to the outside door, Demiyah motioned for Artemis to stall just a few more seconds. So swallowing what little dignity he had he said to lead German Shepherd, whom was a female by the name of Sherice, "Sherice Corona Arianna Shepherd, would you do me the honor of becoming, my bride?" Sherice screwed up her face, "I don't think so!" Artemis said in a pleading tone, "Sherice Corona, please. I know what your thinking. It will never work. What will the children look like? The thoughts of couple of rebel hearts like us are so much more in this big circle of life thing." Sherice snarled, "Not in your furry dreams. Leave!" Kitai nosed Artemis towards where Tommy was waiting in the shuttle van.

Inside the van Ryder was howling, "You, you seriously did that?! Oh my gosh!" Demiyah was too busy laughing to talk. Rocky said, "Ryder, where are we going to stay with the Lookout destroyed?" Demiyah said, "No worries Rocky. I've called in some favors to get the Lookout repaired. Until the reconstruction is complete you guys will be staying at my place."


	3. Chapter 3

PAW Patrol The Movie 1: Remenents Of The Past

Chapter 3: One More Adventure. Care Bears and Cousins:

It had been a few days since the Lookout was blown up and the pups rescued. Jake and Carlos were okay with Tracker and Everest staying with Ryder and the Pups while the Lookout was being rebuilt. In fact the two were part of the group who offered to help Demiyah's contacts with the construction. Between both Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries the funding was taken care of. Collins International provided new furniture. They were able to salvage nearly everything from the Original Lookout including the computer stuff. A group from SPD were delivering new tech to add to the Lookout. Miraculously, the Pup Houses and Ryder's ATV were unscathed. A bit dented but otherwise fine. Demiyah had a lot more added to the new Lookout including a bunker in case of a severe storm. She also had a secret room added and put something in it she didn't say anything about. She insured the new Lookout was outfitted for even more rescues but also for housing more. In case of a situation where people were in need of a place to stay a few days. There was a game room, commons area, Medical Bay, an updated briefing room, a Hangar for the Air and PAW Patrollers, a room for all the records of the Rescues, an interrogation room for if there was an accident and there were witnesses to what happened, a break room with some extra treat dispensers, and a few more storage areas. There was an upgraded garage too.

Demiyah went to check the final stages of the reconstruction project. Considering who the project was for, the team had a ton of volunteers from the citizens of Adventure Bay. She checked in and found out that construction was several stages ahead of schedule which was exciting. The Lookout would be completed in the next day or two. Demiyah gave Ryder the update as he smiled, "Glad to hear it. I walked by the site and I am amazed at how fast the project is coming along." Demiyah giggled, "Well the team is fairly big and they have done jobs like this before. Shouldn't be too surprising bro. I've seen Rocky build something crucial in a few short hours." Ryder laughed, "Your right sis. I should remember who it is I'm talking to." Demiyah and Ryder were laughing when Demiyah's pink heart shaped communication device went off. She hit the button and saw a familiar brown bear. "Tenderheart what's wrong?" The Pups and Ryder gathered around her to hear the problem. Tenderheart said, "Demiyah, we were helping a kid with his sadness. He freaked out about being on a magic cloud kingdom and ran off into the Forest of Feelings. We need help." Demiyah said, "You got it Tenderheart. My brother and his team of Rescue Pups will be coming with me. More help would be a good thing." Tenderheart said, "Agreed. I'll meet you, your brother, and his pups at the Hall of Hearts." Demiyah nodded and prepped her Astro Megaship The pups including Everest and Tracker were in their uniforms. Ryder was in his usual uniform while Demiyah was in her new PAW Patrol uniform. Which was a pink shirt, a pale blue vest like jacket like Ryder's, Black pants, and brown hiking boots. Her badge was a pink heart with a white paw print in a silver background. Demiyah flew the ship to Care-A-Lot. Everest asked in wonder, "What is this place?" Demiyah smiled and pet the husky, "This is Care-A-Lot in the Kingdom of Caring. It's a place that exists to keep good fealings and caring alive. Here is where the Care Bears live a group of bears who were trained to be protectors of Goodness and Caring by True Heart Bear." Rubble asked, "What's the Forest of Feelings Demiyah?" Demiyah as they walked said, "The Forest of Feelings is home to the Care Bear Cousins. Animals who are like the Care Bears. They were trained from cub-hood by Noble Heart Horse. Each Care Bear or Care Bear Cousin has a Tummy Symbol which represents what their life spark draws from. Bedtime Bear for example, " Demiyah pointed to a Bear who was blue and asleep, "makes sure everyone sleeps soundly at night. Friend Bear makes sure that friendships are strong. Tenderheart Bear is the Leader of the Care Bears. His job is to help others be open to things that would metaphorically harden someones heart." The group heard a kind chuckle, "I'm glad you remember the lessons you were taught Demiyah." The speaker was an older bear who wore a light pink shawl. Her tummy symbol was a rose. Her fur was a grayish blue. Demiyah hugged the bear. "Hello Grams Bear. How are Hugs and Tugs doing?" Grams said, "Oh those two are always up to their usual funny business." A pair of bear cubs one pink and one light blue wearing diapers came up to the group and were giggling. The pink bear jumped into Demiyah's arms and said, "Goody goody gosh Tugs! Demiyah's here and she brought friends." The blue one said, "Good golly Hugs. It's not often Demiyah brings friends here." Demiyah said, "We came to help Tenderheart. We can't play now you two. So be good for Grams until we can. Okay?" The two small bears said, "Okay!" The two cubs ran down the walk way as Grams chuckled and followed after them. She gave a kind wave to the PAW Patrol as the continued down the road.

The group soon arrived at the Hall of Hearts. Inside the entire PAW Patrol lined up like usual Only with Ryder and Demiyah after Tracker who was next to Everest. Tenderheart said, "Thank you for coming so quickly PAW Patrol. The boy we're trying to help, his name is Daniel. He was told by his parents that they were moving. He doesn't want to leave his friends, family, and school. So he ran away from home. We brought him here to help him realize he won't lose the ones he loves so much. But he freaked out and ran down the star path all the way into the Forest of Feelings. Braveheart radioed in and said Forest Ranger Lots-A-Heart Elephant saw him. We're worried because his mother is starting to panic and is going to call the police soon." A lion, cat, lamb, dog, and a trio of bears walked in. Tenderheart said, "This is Brave Heart Lion, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Loyal Heart Dog, Cheer Bear, Amigo Bear, and Love-A-Lot Bear. They volunteered to help you." In the end, Skye went with Demiyah, Ryder, and Tenderheart. Zuma with Loyal Heart, Chase with Brave Heart, Tracker with Amigo Bear, Everest with Proud Heart, Marshall with Cheer Bear, Rocky with Love-A-Lot, and Rubble with Gentle Heart.

They found Daniel in a clearing surrounded by the other Care Bear Cousins. He was crying clearly sad. Demiyah walked over to him and asked, "Why don't you want to move?" Daniel looked up at Demiyah and said, "If I move I have to say goodbye to all of my friends. It won't be home anymore." Demiyah hugged Daniel and said, "You know, I once thought that too. When I was little only about three, my family moved from Angel Grove to Reefside. I had to leave my home. In my mind Reefside would never be home. But you know what? I made some incredible memories there and even though I moved to Odaibah, Japan and Adventure Bay, I've learned Home is where your Heart is. No matter the city, state, or country. Home is in your heart." Daniel said sadly, "No it isn't."

Cheer Bear saw what Demiyah was doing. Friend Bear said, "Demiyah's right. I learned this too." Friend Bear came close and started to sing

Friend Bear: _Do you have a place where Rainbows grow?_

_To carry a bear who's sliding_

Brave Heart stood next to Friend Bear and sang too.

Brave Heart: _Well I have a rock in a cave below_

_Just perfect for hiding_

Daniel saw what they were trying to do.

Daniel: _Do you have a house made all out of wood_

_For keeping you dry when it's raining_

Cheer Bear giggled as Friend Bear sang her next verse.

Friend Bear: _I stay on top_

_When the rain goes drop_

_Look, I'm hydroplaning_

Care Bears, Cousins, and PAW Patrol: _Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth aren't far apart_

_They differ in some ways_

_Some ways not_

Ryder: _Cause home is in your heart_

Tenderheart: _Do you have a star that can travel far_

_And tell you what my star told me_

Playful Heart: _No but I have a tree that plays with me_

_With branches that swing and enfold me_

Demiyah: _Do you have a flower, we call it a rose_

_It's petals are softer than pillows_

Treat Heart: _Look I see a bee on Tracker's nose!_

Demiyah: _Stop!_

_Stay perfectly still_

Tracker: _Ohhh_

Care Bears, Cousins, and PAW Patrol: _Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth _

_Are the homes we claim_

_Loving each other_

_What we've got_

_Are places with a different name_

Rocky: _But their all the same_

Care Bears, Cousins, and PAW Patrol: _Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth_

_Are the homes we claim_

_Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth_

_Are all the same_

Marshall: _We are all the same_

Chase: _Do you have a bed where you sleep at night_

_With pillowy blankets all over_

Gentle Heart: _I sleep in a thicket on soft green grass_

_Covered in cushiony clover_

Funshine Bear: _My bed is cozy and light as a cloud_

Daniel: _Your bed is a cloud!_

Funshine: _Oh yeah_

All: _Colors and Flowers and Hearts in the crowd_

_Are just about everywhere_

_Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth aren't far apart_

Zuma: _They differ in some ways_

Skye: _Some ways not_

All: _Cause home is in your heart_

_Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth _

_Are the homes we claim_

_Loving each other_

_What we've got_

_Are places with a different name_

_But their all the same_

_Forest of Feelings, Care-A-Lot, and Earth _

_Aren't far apart_

_They differ in some ways_

_Some ways not_

Everest: _Cause home is in your heart_

Rubble: _Home is in your heart_

All: _Home is in your heart!_

Daniel laughed and said sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess your all right. No matter where I live, I'll have my memories of where I lived before. And home is in my heart. I should probably get home before my mom calls the police."

The PAW Patrol watched Daniel reunited with his parents and was surprised they were just moving closer to his grandparents house. Ryder and Demiyah sat on a cloud near the park in Care-A-Lot watching the Pups play with Hugs and Tugs. By the time it was getting to be dinner time, the PAW Patrol went back to Earth.

The next day, the PAW Patrol was surprised to see the Lookout fully rebuilt. The pups were pleased to see how much bigger the Lookout was. Ryder insisted Demiyah move her workshop to the Lookout once he saw the protective spells to keep things like bombs out. Demiyah chuckled and saw her brothers game. He wanted her to spend more time there. Even if she didn't move everything, she did move a fair bit. Zuma smiled, happy both of them were closer than before Humdinger's lie.


	4. Chapter 4

PAW Patrol The Movie 1: Remenents Of The Past

Chapter 4: Confronting Humdinger and Celebrating:

A couple days later, Demiyah and Ryder were getting groceries from the store for the big get together at the Lookout. With it being rebuilt, Ryder insisted on throwing a party for everyone who helped in the reconstruction. The twins saw Mayor Humdinger who said, "I'm honestly surprised Ryder that your talking to her. With what you found out a few weeks ago." Ryder rolled his eyes, "Honestly, if I was mad at her it was your fault. Since your the one who made me think her adoptive parents were our real parents." Humdinger said, "It's certainly not my fault you jumped to the conclusion you did." Demiyah said blandly, "Like it isn't your fault your on thin ice with the State Senetors for not properly following the Equal Rights Act and Power Rangers Act? Face it Hubert, I know all your metaphorical dirty laundry. I can and will get you arrested if you push either of us too much. Then again you can't without risking a life sentance."

Humdinger stormed away in anger and the twins continued the grocery shopping. While they were getting everything Ryder asked, "Demiyah, I've been wondering this a while now. What is it you do in the Power Rangers Organization?" Demiyah stopped and said, "I'm Cyber Mystic Rescue 7. That means it's my job to Co-head Galaxy Garrison with Solar Rescue 6. I also am the head of all supernatural liasons including Mutants, Metahumans, Inhumans, and Aliens, the head of all Digidestined worldwide, and I head all Police Officers worldwide. I have a staff that does the Major work so I can focus on my education and now the PAW Patrol. So in an average day, I don't have much work. If I have any aside from schoolwork." Ryder chuckled, "Somehow, I figured you were in a leadership role. We really are alike. Zuma really was right. We would be great friends if we got to know each other." The siblings laughed as they finished grocery shopping. Leaving the supermarket, the pair saw Alex and Mr. Porter. Alex said, "Hi Ryder! Who's this?" Ryder said, "Alex, Mr. Porter this Demiyah. My twin sister. We were seperated as babies after our parents passed away." Alex asked, "Why were you seperated?" Demiyah replied, "Because the families that adopted us didn't know we were twins. So we were adopted by different families. But things happen for a reason. So, I think we were seperated because we were needed in different places. I was needed in Reefside and Odaibah. Ryder was needed here in Adventure Bay. But we're together now." Ryder smiled, "Miya's right. We're together now and that's all that matters."

That night the yard in front of the Lookout was decorated for a party. Food, drinks, and dishes were piled high on the tables. The dishes were ones that could be recycled at the insistance of Rocky. Music was blasting for everyone. Demiyah and Ryder were dancing together while Rubble was being the DJ. Demiyah said, "Rubble is really good at this Ryder!" Ryder laughed openly, "Your right about that Miya!"

The party was in full swing when there was a pounding beat playing.

Zuma: _Set it off _

_Set it off_

Skye: _Oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Let's set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_You can make it happen_

All: _Oyay_

_Oyay_

_Hey_

Ryder: _Kings and queens_

_It's our time to rise_

_Write the book_

_Story of our lives_

_This is us taking back the night_

Demiyah: _Break the spell_

_We were born this way_

_Be yourself_

_Forget the DNA_

_Everybody raise your hands and say_

All: _Oyay_

_Oyay_

_Hey!_

Everest: _Sound the alarm_

_Get on your feet_

_Let's set it off_

_And rock this beat_

_Dance 'til your heart is wild and free_

_Feelin' the power_

_Let it all out_

_Like what you see in the mirror_

_Shout_

_We got the keys_

_The kingdoms ours_

PAW Patrol: _Ooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Ohay_

_Ohay_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah(oh yeah)_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah(oh yeah)_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_On the right_

_Get ready set it off!_

_To the left_

_We got to set it off!_

_Ohay_

_Ohay_

Zuma and Rocky: _Yo!_

_It's time to set this thing off_

_Let's make it happen now_

Chase and Rubble: _I'll make my own future_

_Ignore all the rumors_

_Show 'em my passion sound_

_They all told me to back down_

Marshall and Tracker: _Judgin' me cause of my background_

_Thinking 'bout changing my path now_

_Nah I ain't goin' out like that now_

Katie: _Feeling the power _

_Let it all out!_

_Like what you see in the mirror_

_Shout_

Jake: _We got the keys_

_The kingdom's ours_

_Ooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oyay_

_Oyay_

PAW Patrol:_ Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Let's set this off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_That's right_

_Get ready set it off!_

_(To the left)_

_We got to set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_We got to set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on!_

Captain Turbot: _3, 2, 1 Uh!_

PAW Patrol: _Ooh yeah!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Let's set this off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_(To the left)_

_Get ready set it off!_

_(To the right)_

_We got to set it off!_

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the night. But to the surprise of everyone, Tracker took the stage solo.

Tracker: _Yeah yeah_

_Eh yeah_

_I got myself a notion_

_One I know you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each others hand_

_Maybe we'll discover_

_What we should have known all along_

_One way or another_

_Together's where we both belong_

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever_

_We're seeing it eye to eye_

_If a wall should come between us_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out_

_You don't have to worry_

_I won't ever you down_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Love is why we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Yes, we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Seeing it eye to eye_

_Love is why we're seeing it eye to eye_

_I think we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to_

_We're seeing it eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_If your ever lonely then stop_

_You don't have to be_

_After all it's only a beat away from you to me_

_Take a look inside and see_

_If we listen to each to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never to far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Seeing it eye to_

_Seeing it eye to eye_

_We're seeing it eye to eye, baby_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_Eye to eye_

_Seeing it_

_Seeing it, baby_

_Seeing it eye to_

_For the first time ever_

_Hey yeah_

_Seeing it baby_

_We're seeing it eye to eye_

_Seeing it_

_Come on baby_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Yeah_

_Eye to eye_

Before going to bed or back their home, Ryder and Demiyah hugged. Ryder said, "This was the best night ever!" Demiyah smiled brightly, "I agree bro. We really need to spend more time together." Ryder said happy, "You know it. See you tomorrow sis. I love you." Demiyah kissed Ryder on the cheek, "I love you too bro. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

PAW Patrol The Movie 1: Remenants Of The Past

Chapter 5: Ending credits and post Credits Scene:

Cast

Ryder: Jaxon Mercey

Demiyah: Emma Watson

Rocky: Samuel Faraci

Chase: Max Calinescu

Marshall: Drew Davis

Rubble: Devan Cohen

Skye: Kallan Holley

Zuma: Carter Thorne

Tommy: Jason David Frank

Kimberly: Amy Jo Johnson

Mayor Humdinger: Ron Pardo

Jake: Scott McCord

Carlos: Jaiden Cannateli

Tracker: David Lopez

Everest: Berkley Silverman

Alex: Christian Destefano

Mr. Porter: Blair Williams

Artemis: Johnny Young Bosch

Kitai: Scott McNiel

Love-A-Lot: Georgia Engel

Friend Bear: Eva Almos

Funshine Bear: Patrice Black

Cheer Bear: Melleny Brown

Baby Tugs: Melleny Brown

Gentle Heart Lamb: Luba Goy

Baby Hugs: Terri Hawkes

Brave Heart Lion: Dan Hennessey

Playful Heart Monkey: Marla Lukofsky

Tenderheart Bear: Billie Mae Richards

Grams Bear: Pauline Rennie

Soundtrack

Home Is In Your Heart

Performed by Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, and PAW Patrol

Set it Off

Performed by PAW Patrol

Eye to Eye

Performed by Tracker

The Hula Song

Performed by Artemis

Sisi Ni Sawa

Performed by Ryder and Demiyah

No Pups were harmed in the making of the feature!

Ending Scene:

In Outer Space was a lone ship. On it, a black Shiba Inu pup was standing on the bridge next to his master. The pup looked up and asked, "Is everything okay sir?" The pups master, a man in silver and black armor with a ruby in his chest said, "Everything is fine Shadow. For now we will monitor the strange energy originating on Earth." Shadow replied, "Yes sir. Phantom Ranger."


End file.
